When any force is given from outside to the vibrating quartz resonators, resonant frequency of said vibrating quartz resonators will be changed. In this invention, a vibrating quartz accelerometer is obtained by utilizing this principle, which will be firstly explained with reference to the attached drawings, particularly FIG. 1.